<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Modest Proposal by Fides_Brunel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209323">A Modest Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides_Brunel/pseuds/Fides_Brunel'>Fides_Brunel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Fic, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides_Brunel/pseuds/Fides_Brunel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift to @whimsycreator on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yowane Haku/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Modest Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I own none of the named characters, they belong to their respective owners.</p>
<hr/><p><em>'Pomf Pomf' </em>went the foundation applier as one silver haired woman of twenty five sat still so her friends could help her apply the make up for her date tonight. The woman's name was Yowane Haku as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly. Over her left shoulder was one of her two oldest and best friends, Megurine Luka. The pink haired woman, had a thoughtful expression as she looked at Haku's face in the mirror.</p><p>"Hey Meiko?"</p><p>"Yeah?" asked the other woman in the room, one Sakine Meiko. The brunette woman's crimson red eyes took in Haku's appearance herself and tapped her chin as she concentrated on what to apply next to her oldest friend and frequent drinking buddy. Luka took this as her chance to ask,</p><p>"What color eyeshadow should we use?" Meiko and Haku stayed silent before Meiko snapped her fingers and pointed her finger to the roof. </p><p>"I know! We can use the mulberry eyeshadow!" Luka and Haku looked at each other before Luka blinked and nodded,</p><p>"It would go wonderfully with Haku's eyes and it won't clash her dress either." The silver haired woman closed her eyes once more as her best friends took turns applying the eyeshadow for her. After the eyeshadow was applied, Luka tapped Haku twice on the shoulder as Meiko grabbed a dress from Haku's closet and laid it on Haku's bed. The silver haired woman opened her eyes before standing up and turning around to make her way over to her bed and picking up the dark raspberry colored single strap dress that went about halfway down her shins and had a slit on the side that ran to a little bit above her knees. Meiko helped her friend by zipping up the dress as Luka gave Haku a pair of gloves that matched the dress and went to just above her elbows. Haku smiled as Meiko pulled Haku's hair into a bun the back of her head and tied it with a thin silver ribbon that blended in with her hair. Haku then placed on a black shawl to complete the look before turning to look at herself in the full length body mirror hanging from her closet door. Haku gave a soft smile as she took in her appearance, classy but not flashy. Haku heard the sound of the doorbell and made her way to the front door. She opened it and saw her partner of the last five years, Ame Sugar. Ame could only stare at her with a mild blush on their cheeks. Haku pulled on a pair of black high heels before walking out the door and taking Ame's hand in hers. Ame snapped out of their trance and gave Haku a genuine smile that reached from ear to ear as the duo moved down to Ame's car, a 2015 Toyota Corolla. Ame opened the door for Haku and closed it as she got settled in as Ame moved over to the driver's side and got in. Ame buckled themselves in and started the car before putting it in drive and driving into the city. </p>
<hr/><p>The car arrived at it's destination, the restaurant Sicilian Sentinella. Haku looked a little surprised she looked over at Ame who just smiled.</p><p>"Apparently, the person who helped me get a spot here was owed a favor by the owner of this place. When I asked what happened, both of them avoided the question," Ame shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it. They pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car before going over to the passenger side and helping Haku out. The silver haired woman smiled at their lover before linking arms with them as they made their way in to the restaurant. The greeter smiled at them and asked for their reservation, Ame gave it to them and the duo were escorted to their table. Ame pulled the chair out for Haku and then pushed it in for her. Ame then moved over to the other side and took their seat as the waiter came over with a pair of menu's. </p><p>"Would either of you like to see our wine list?" asked the waiter. Ame thought about it before asking the waiter,</p><p>"Do you have any recommendations? For food and what wines would go best them?"</p><p>"I would recommend starting with a salad, before moving on to a a delicious Tuscan steak before finishing with one of our amazing desserts. As for the wine pairing, I would recommend a red Zinfandel."</p><p>"That sounds amazing, any objections to that Haku?" Ame asked as they looked at her, dark brown eyes curious.</p><p>"Ah, no that sounds great actually." Haku nodded her consent to the dinner plan.</p><p>"Wonderful! As to your sides, what would you like?" Ame thought about it.</p><p>"Broccoli and a baked potato please."</p><p>"I'll have the asparagus instead of broccoli and mashed potatoes," Haku decided on her two sides. The waiter nodded before taking the menus and leaving. As soon as the waiter left with their orders, Haku looked at Ame with concern,</p><p>"Ame, this place is expensive, how are you going to pay for all this?" Ame grinned at Haku but before they could respond, a man in a suit appeared and explained,</p><p>"As the owner of this restaurant, a customer that I owed a favor to, asked for you two to have a table and to eat for free. I didn't really see any problems with it and informed the waitstaff as to what was going on. You can relax Miss Yowane, there's nothing to worry about tonight." Haku relaxed at the man's assurances, but before Haku could ask how as to what made the owner owe the favor, he informed the duo,</p><p>"I must be going, I wish the both of you a wonderful evening," with those words, the owner left the duo and moved on to another table and exchanged words with them. After the salad arrived with their drinks and the duo ate peacefully, Haku noticed that Ame was more energetic than normal, the dark skinned person was shifting in such a way that their bubble gum pink ponytail was swaying from their movements. Haku frowned but before they could ask as to what was wrong, the steaks arrived with their sides. Ame gave Haku a quiet grin and took a sip of the wine. Haku herself was becoming more curious by the second, everything was going amazing, great food, being with the one they loved, everything was nice and peaceful. Haku relaxed and thought to herself,</p><p>'<em>T</em><em>he only way this going to get better is if Ame proposed to me, but that's not gonna happen, it would be too much on Ame's expenses.'</em>  As the silver haired woman picked up her wine glass and took a sip, she savored the taste of the wine, because while not the usual sake that she normally drank, it was a nice taste. After the steak and sides were finished, but before the waiter could arrive to ask for their desserts, Ame looked at Haku and said,</p><p>"Haku, we've been dating for over five years, and if there's anything that being with you has taught me, it's that I won't find happiness with anyone else," as Ame spoke these words, they got out of their seat and made their way over to Haku's side and pulled out a small box. Haku went stiff as she realized what was about to happen. Ame continued as they got onto one knee before opening the box and showing Haku a silver band with emeralds and rubies in the shape of a rose,</p><p>"Yowane Haku, will you make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?"</p><p>"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Haku shouted as they grabbed Ame and pulled them into a kiss. The duo stayed like that until they needed to breathe, the duo broke the kiss and rested forehead to forehead. Ame smiled gently as they leaned back so they could take Haku's hand and slide the ring on. The restaurant broke into a smattering of applause as the now engaged lovers blushed and settled back in to their seats. After the dessert arrived and was eaten, the lovers left the restaurant. Ame helped Haku into the car before moving into the drivers side and returning to Haku's home. </p>
<hr/><p>Haku looked at Ame as they pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. The engaged lovers looked at one another before Ame took Haku's hand in their own, Ame gently kissed Haku's knuckles before they got out of the car and helped Haku out. Haku and Ame walked hand in hand up to the door before they turned to face one another, and rested forehead to forehead. The duo could hear the sound of the tv coming from inside, Haku figured that Luka and Meiko had opted to stay to make sure that the others didn't try to spy on her date.</p><p>"Tonight was the most wonderful night of my entire life Ame, thank you soo much. I've never been this happy before."</p><p>"I know, Haku, but our wedding will be even better than tonight, that much is for certain." Ame declared before kissing Haku on the lips. The lovers stayed like that before once again, the need for oxygen made them separate. </p><p>"I'll see you in the morning Haku. Love you more than anything."</p><p>"I love you more than anything Ame, I'll see you tomorrow." With these parting words, they shared another kiss and parted ways for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>